Concrete Angel
by Ethereal-Noir
Summary: 7 year old Sora is beaten and abused by his mother. He feels alone and unloved in this cruel world... until one day he meets Roxas- who starts to turn his life around. Can Sora withstand the abuse, or will he shatter like the world seems to want him to?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yea I know, I got the idea for this story from a song called 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride. But don't go listening to it now… because it might ruin some things! So please read first! It's probably not going to be more than 14 chapters or so- so if you don't like long stories… stay away!**

**But please enjoy my first chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything… trust me… if I did- you would know.**

Chapter 1: Behind Closed Doors

I tried to hold back my tears this time, but I messed up. I let them pour down my face. I couldn't help it.

"I told you… no crying!" my mother screamed in my face. She was holding me down on the table with my wrists twisted painfully behind my back. "Now say it! Say you're sorry!" she yelled hatefully. All I had done was accidentally spill some grape juice on the carpet.

"I'm… sorry…" I weakly sobbed, scared out of my seven year- old mind. I didn't understand any of this.

She held me down harder, a shooting pain going up my twisted arm. I whimpered.

"No! You're a little liar! I don't believe you're sorry!" she spat in my face, the rage pouring out of her eyes.

She lifted a hand to strike me across the face, but stopped herself for some reason. "No… I don't want there to be evidence…" she mumbled to herself.

Instead, she squeezed my arm until it went numb.

"You can wear long sleeves tomorrow." She smirked, and I felt a lone tear roll down my cheek.

"Now remember honey, this is our little secret… don't tell anyone, or you're going to be in big trouble." I heard her crooning voice taunt me.

"Yes ma'am…" I whisper reluctantly.

xXx

That night I lied awake… still in my clothes. I had quarantined myself in my bedroom, afraid to accidentally do anything else.

Why did she do this to me? Did she hate me? I knew that she wasn't like other mothers- I've seen them after school when they come to pick up my classmates. They are happy and hugging and cheerful- the exact opposite of my mother. I could hardly even CALL her a mother.

Was it MY fault that she did this to me? I didn't know…

I was just so tired…

So I finally fell into a deep black oblivion.

**A/N: so i know that this chapter is super short... but im working my pants off to get the next couple of chapters done! so hold your horses.**

**thanks...**

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: yay it's the second chapter! Haha well I hope that people actually LIKE this story… cuz otherwise all my hard work is for nothing! Ahh!**

**So, please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: nope, sure don't own anything.**

Chapter 2: Just a Stone in the Stream

I woke the next morning to find that the house was empty. Mother had left early this morning, which meant that she would be coming home late.

Not that that was a bad thing.

I changed into a long sleeved shirt- to hide the dark bruises that had formed on my left arm. I felt like crying again, but why? It didn't hurt that bad anymore.

I think that I was feeling a different kind of pain- one from deep down inside. I just wanted to be loved… was that too much to ask?

xXx

When I got to school, my friend Kairi was waiting there- as always.

"Hey Sora! I didn't think that you were coming today!" she smiled and hugged me, her pretty auburn hair flying in my face.

Kairi was my best friend in the world, and the only person that made me feel happy inside. But there was ONE thing about her that bugged me…

"Hey, guys!" Axel popped up behind me.

Speak of the devil…

"Oh hey Axie!" She ran up and gave him a big bear hug. Everyone in first grade knew that they liked each other… and even teased them about being boyfriend and girlfriend. But of course, their response to that was always- "ew!" or, "no way… she's got cooties!"

But we all knew that they were head-over-heels for each other.

"Hello Axel…" I said bitterly. It bugged me that Kairi liked him so much- because that meant that her and I couldn't spend as much time together.

Sigh… oh well…

The bell to come inside rang, and everyone lined up. I went to the back of the line, as always- and patiently waited for everyone else to go inside before I did.

I had a sinking feeling that this day wasn't going to be a very good day.

xXx

After a boring hour of math (stupid fractions), and story time from the teacher, we finally got to go outside for recess.

"You wanna play on the swings?" I asked Kairi.

"Well… I was gonna go play with Axel… I promised him. Sorry, Sora…" she did look really sorry, but I was still upset. She hadn't played with me in weeks. Stupid Axel.

"…Fine… I guess I can swing by myself…" I muttered.

"Why don't you come play on the slide with me and Axel?" she suggested, her pretty blue eyes sparkling.

"No, that's okay…" I looked down at my shoes, hoping that she would feel bad and change her mind. But of course, she didn't.

"Okay… well if you change your mind, you know where to find me!" she chimed, and then bounded away.

I silently walked over to the empty swing set. That wasn't a problem; I kinda wanted to be alone anyway. I plopped myself down in a wooden seat with a deep sigh- and then looked straight ahead.

All of the other kids seemed to be having fun. They were all happy, and they all had someone to play with. I was just a foreign stone in the stream… everyone parting their way around me.

I felt so alone.

**A/N: So? Should I continue? Please review and tell me if you hate it- or if you don't! (Let's stay optimistic and hope that you don't!)**

**Thank you!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so first off- yes I know that Sora may think and speak a little maturely for his age, but that's because he has had to practically raise himself from his early years- thus he had to mature faster than most kids his age. Second, I changed the rating from M to T because I thought it was kind of borderline… especially in later chapters… but I just went with T. but warning: I use the S word and other slightly mature things. Just to let you know. So don't flame me!**

**DISCLAIMER: yea, we all know that I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3: The Boy on the Swing

I pumped my legs, keeping in rhythm with the squeaking of the rusty chains. I felt stupid tears threaten to spill over my face. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and sniffed miserably. I was such a crybaby, and such a weakling –I was so fed up with it. I squeezed the rusty chains even harder, and I felt rage bubble up inside me; it wasn't fair that I was alone. It wasn't fair that Kairi liked Axel more than me. It wasn't fair that it seemed like everyone had a loving mother besides me… nothing was fair.

I squeezed the chains tighter and tighter until I felt a sharp and stinging pain in both of my hands.

I stopped.

And then I looked at my palms- they were cut and bloody, but I didn't care. None of it mattered. I didn't matter.

"Of course you matter!" I was startled out of my thoughts by an unknown voice beside me. Was I thinking out loud?

I turned and saw a boy sitting next to me on the swing. I hadn't even noticed that he was there.

"Um… hi…" I said awkwardly. He was staring at me, his eyes like endless sapphires.

"Hey!" he smiled warmly, eyes still locked with mine.

"The name's Roxas." He held out his hand for me to take, and we shook.

"Um, I-I'm Sora." I stuttered, feeling out of place.

"Well I'm happy we met!" he flashed me another inviting grin, his eyes shining.

"Um… yea. Me too." I looked down at the ground, studying the woodchips below me- so I wouldn't have to look into those strange boy's captivating eyes.

"So how come you're over here all alone?" he asks me, and I look back up into his face.

"Well, I didn't have anyone else to play with, so I just decided to swing by myself." I told him the truth, which I had been debating if I should or not.

"How come no one wanted to play with you?" he edged closer. Who the heck was this guy?

"I dunno…" was all I said. But then I asked a question- "How come I've never seen you here before?" I looked back into his eyes of blue oblivion.

"I'm new here! I just started today." Roxas answered. That was strange; I didn't think that the teacher had announced any new students. Maybe he was in a different class than me.

I heard the clanging of the bell to go inside, and I stood up to go- and started to walk away. But then I stopped, and turned around.

"Do you wanna… maybe play on the swings with me again tomorrow?" I asked the blonde boy

"I would love to." He answered, sounding genuine.

**A/N: yay! Sora has a friend! So, love it or hate it? Tell me either way…**

**Pwease and thank yewz :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: man, my contacts are bugging the crap outta me… maybe I should do the smart thing and take them out…**

**Nah, I'm too busy with this**

**So please enjoy the chapter I wrote with dried-out contact lenses, just for you!**

**DISCLAMIER: sigh… I'm so sick of writing this… (In monotone) I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Styrofoam brand…**

**Geez it's like the pledge of allegiance all over again **

Chapter 4: A Walk Home

The rest of the day wasn't very eventful. All of the lessons were boring, except for when we got to make caterpillars out of Styrofoam balls and toothpicks. Kairi teased me about how mine looks like it got squished, and I teased that hers looked like a slug- and we laughed together, just her and I. She was my best friend in the whole world, and I ached for the time when it was just us.

Axel popped up out of nowhere again, and showed off his caterpillar to Kairi.

"Wow, Axie! Yours is great! Right, Sora?" she looked at me with her deep, blue eyes.

I realized that although I HATED Axel, I should tolerate him for the sake of Kairi. If she thought we were one big happy group, then she would be happy- right? If she was happy, then I was happy.

"That's cool Axel!" I said, pretending to be interested in his creation. Kairi smiled at me, and I knew that she was saying thank you.

xXx

After school I walked home by myself. Normally, I would have walked home with Kairi and Axel, but I didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now.

I kicked a stone along the cracked pavement, keeping my mind focused on that. I was so concentrated that I didn't even notice when Roxas came up beside me.

"Hey, whatchya doing?" he asked, making me jump.

"Oh, hey. I didn't even realize that you were there." I glanced sideways and saw him staring at me again. Why did he do that? It creeped me out a little, but- he did have pretty eyes.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" he faintly smiled.

"Um, I guess not…" I said, not wanting to be rude. He paced his footsteps so they matched mine.

After a long silence, Roxas finally broke it-

"Life is hard, isn't it?"

That was an odd thing to say.

"Yeah… I guess…" I quietly mumbled.

'_He has no idea…'_ I thought bitterly.

"Especially for you." He spoke cryptically. I gasped and looked at him, our eyes meeting. Could he possibly know? But, how?

"Do you… know, about me?" I breathed, barely audible.

He studied me, as if deciding what to tell me.

"Know what?" he finally answered, unconvincingly.

"Never mind…" I sighed. This boy was hiding something- what did he know about me? I've never met him before in my life.

Roxas sure was odd.

"Well, this is my house. "I said, motioning to my faded blue home- the shades drawn.

"Right." He smiled.

"Try to stay happy, okay?" Roxas hugged me like a close friend, and all I could say was,

"Okay…"

"Promise?" he looked into my eyes with his intense blue ones, still hugging me.

"I promise." I said- and smiled. I meant it

And I felt… happy?

**A/N: I'm not gonna ramble, just please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry I took so long to upload this… but I've been really busy lately! You know how drama and everything goes… it's just blah**

**Anywho, enough of my rambling… let the chapter begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: this is stupid… but I do not wish to be sued. So hear me franchising companies: I own nothing!**

Chapter 5: A Thought

I opened the door to my house to find that it was dark, and empty. Good, she was gone.

I set my backpack down by the door and turned on the TV, _SpongeBob Squarepants_ was on… my favorite! I hardly ever got to watch TV, so this was a treat.

I salvaged a chocolate chip granola bar from the cupboard, and settled down on the cold, faux leather couch to watch cartoons.

xXx

Mother hadn't come home yet, and it was already nine o' clock. She was usually back by now- but then again, it wasn't like she had a schedule. After dad died, she started going out more and more. She would sometimes be gone for days- and come home smelling pungently of alcohol. She was the most violent then, so I tended to stay away from her.

But she always told me, it was for my own good- that whatever she did to me, I would thank her for later.

I didn't know if that was true or not.

I suddenly heard the door burst open, and my mom stumbled into the house. She started absently yelling something that I couldn't decipher, but I just tuned her out.

This happened a lot more often than not.

As I lay in my bed, trying to sleep- I wondered- what did Roxas mean when he told me to try and stay happy? Did he know something about me, or did he just notice that I was upset? Either way, it worried me. If my mother found out that someone else knew about her actions- then I would probably have my life hanging in the balance.

I didn't even want to think about what she might do to me.

**A/N: sorry that it's so short… but I don't have a lot of time on my hands. But don't worry… there are officially 17 chapters to this story, so there's plenty more where this came from!**

**Anyway, review- or I will hunt you down and kill you**

**No I'm just joking**

**Or am I?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just decided to do this chapter while my mind was still under the influence of root beer.**

**Hehe**

**Dear God help us (this is not meant to offend anyone… it is for comedic effect- get over it)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything… we have already established this**

Chapter 6: Strength

The next couple of days weren't so bad. My mother was pretty laid back- and Roxas and I got to talk a lot. He even walked home with me every day. But, he still said to me every time that we parted ways- 'stay happy… and be brave.'

I always promised him that I would.

Today at school, Roxas didn't show up… and I felt a blossom of despair in my stomach. We were friends, right? Had he abandoned me? He was the new kid; surely he didn't have a lot of friends!

But that was a selfish thing to think.

I sat on the squeaky swing, not even bothering to pump my legs. I didn't care; I really didn't feel like swinging anyway.

"Hey, Sora!" I heard Kairi yell from a distance as she waved a hand to me. I acknowledged her by looking up from the ground, and weakly waving back.

She bounded over to me with a happy grin on her face.

"How come you're all alone? Where's that new kid?" she asked.

"His name is Roxas…" I mumbled under my breath.

She gave me a serious look all of a sudden. "You're not replacing me are you?"

"No! Of course not Kairi!" I jolted upright, surprised at her concern.

"Well then how come you never wanna play with me anymore?" she looked hurt- but I felt angry. Shouldn't she KNOW why? It was so obvious!

"Because you're always playing with Axel!" I yelled, only realizing how stupid I sounded until it was too late.

She hesitated for a moment- taken aback- but just as quickly retorted, "Why don't you just play with both of us, instead of moping around feeling sorry for yourself! Axel doesn't bite!" now it was her turn to be mad.

I couldn't tell her the truth- and the truth was that I HATED Axel. He stole my best friend from me! But, there was no way I could tell he that… it would ruin the friendship we had left.

"I don't know…" was all I could say, as I slumped back down into the wooden seat of the swing. I buried my face in my hands, not sure what else to do to keep myself from crying. It was all so unfair. I didn't understand anything- and I felt so powerless. Tears rolled down my hidden face.

"Sora?" Kairi's voice had softened to the tone that I knew. "I'm sorry… please don't be sad…" she hugged me, and I cried even harder. I wanted to hug her back- I really did- but I didn't want my tears to stain her sun dress.

xXx

"What the hell is wrong with you!" my mother yelled in my face, making me cringe. I didn't even know what I had done. "Why can't you do anything right!" she was nearly screaming now, her face tight with anger. I stared into her eyes- they were filled with hatred.

When I didn't respond she got even angrier. "Answer your mother!" she grabbed my wrist tightly, making me wince.

"I don't know…" I finally answered. It was the truth- I really didn't know.

"What kind of shitty answer is THAT!" she spat in my face, and grabbed my other wrist. "You're not leaving until you give me an answer!"

"I really don't know what I did mother!" I yelled back, testing my boundaries. This was the most I had ever raised my voice at her- but this was too unfair- and I was sick to death of it.

Her grip loosened for a moment, surprised by my ferocity- but then the anger was back. She squeezed my wrists harder, her nails digging into my skin.

"Don't you DARE give me that bullshit. We both know EXACTLY what you did." Her voice was a hiss, scarier than her yelling.

I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat and took a deep, silent breath. I needed to be brave…

"No mother. I don't know what I did." I said blatantly, probably sounding a lot calmer than I felt.

That was the angriest I think I had ever seen her. She screamed and yanked me by the wrist, dragging me into the kitchen. She flung me into a chair, the legs squeaking backwards across the linoleum.

Before I could even blink, she was holding my wrists down to the arms of the chair, making the bone part of my wrist dig into the wood and pinch my skin. I sharply took in air at the pain, and tears sprang to the corners of my eyes.

"You… are such a LIAR!" my mother hissed viciously. "Do you know what HAPPENS to liars like you?" she asked rhetorically. "You go to hell! That's what!" she roared, tightening her grip until my hands went numb.

I sat there silently, not giving her the satisfaction of seeing me hurt. For a moment, I thought it had worked- she released her hold on me completely. But then I saw that she had gotten a knife- and her fingertips danced malevolently across the blade.

**A/N: what's gonna happen next? Well if I told you, there would be no point!**

**Well… reviews welcome from any generous soul!**

**I'll try and post the next chapter A.S.A.P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've really been busting my butt to get this chapter written… for my loyal readers! So I hope that you guys feel appreciated- 'cause you are! And thank you for all of the wonderful reviews (all four of 'em). I hope to see more readers in the future, but I am motivated enough by you guys. So, this chapter was all thanks to you!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but my Kingdom Hearts T-shirt!**

Chapter 7: Reflex

I just sat there, stunned. She was threatening me with a knife… and she was serious.

"Now, would you care to apologize?" she crooned as she held the blade against my arm.

I stayed quiet, biting my lip and staring silently ahead.

She pressed the knife harder against my skin, creating a thin red line in its wake, and a whimper escaped my lips.

"I'm… sorry…" I finally whispered, my voice a choked breath.

"What was that?" my mother started to drag the knife down the length of my arm- making a deep, long cut. I felt tears well up in my eyes at the stinging pain.

"I'm sorry." I said plainly, feeling the tears finally trail down my cheeks.

"Now was that so hard?" she smirked- eyes gleaming. She lifted the sharp utensil away from my cut skin, and then handed it to me. "Go wash that blood off before you stain something." She snarled, motioning towards both the knife and my arm.

She started to walk out of the kitchen, but stopped abruptly and spun to face me. "Oh, and remember… this was for your own good. Liars deserve to be punished." Her eyes were like searing embers, burning into my heart.

Was I really a liar? I didn't do anything… but maybe I really had. I didn't know anymore. She wouldn't do this to me for any reason, right?

She swiftly exited the room, leaving me clutching the bloody knife.

MY blood.

The tears fell off of my face, into my cut- making sharp stinging pains rise into my arm.

I hardly felt it.

xXx

The next day I wore long sleeves again, even though it was eighty-three degrees out.

As I walked down the crooked wooden stairs, I noticed that I was home alone this morning. No note from HER or anything. But of course, why would I expect that? She hadn't left a note in a long time.

I sighed and continued with my normal morning ritual anyway.

xXx

"Hey, Sora!" I heard Kairi call my name. She was waiting for me this morning.

"Hey…" I said half-heartedly.

"…What's the matter?" her expression changed to one of concern.

I hesitated… but was about to tell her-when a certain SOMEONE popped up out of nowhere again. I had noticed that he had a tendency to do that.

"He's just upset because the new boy isn't here this morning." Axel sneered.

I hadn't even thought about Roxas. In fact, he was never here in the morning- now that I thought about it.

"No, I'm really not Axel." I retorted hollowly.

"Whatever, mopey boy." He teased, poking me in the ribs.

I flinched back away from him, wrapping my arms protectively around my body.

"Whoa, someone's jumpy." He noted, only partly kidding around.

I suddenly noticed how weird I looked, and relaxed. "Sorry, it's a reflex…"

They would never understand.

**A/N: well this was completed only by my motivation from you. Thanks! Well anyway… please review- or Sora's mom will hunt you down…**

**Hehe jk**

**I would watch your back anyway though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: wow everything seemed a lot longer when I typed this out on my IPod… but now everything is super short and squished together! Oh well… it's the quality and not the quantity that matters, right?**

**Either way… hope you likey!**

**(Oh and by the way… this chapter and a little of the next chapter is what made this story borderline on the rating system… so I'm warning you now, THIS CHAPTER AND A LITTLE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER HINTS AT RAPE… I don't really go into detail… but you can infer what happens. So if you are offended- stay away!) Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: sigh… for the billionth time… I NOT own Kingdom Hearts!**

Chapter 8: It

Outside, during recess- I played on the swings by myself again. I scanned the playground countless times for Roxas, but there was no sign of him.

Was he sick? Probably… but I still felt a hint of jealousy inside me. Why? I don't know.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Hey Sora!" he said.

I turned to see Roxas sitting on the swing next to me- and happiness burst inside me.

"Hey Roxas! I missed you!" I said cheerily, smiling a happy smile.

"Yeah… I missed you too…" he replied, smiling softly back.

We didn't talk for a while, but that was okay- it gave me a chance to think.

"Roxas… I think that I am going to hell… I'm a lair…" I paused, "at least, that's what I've been told…" it felt good to tell someone what was bugging me.

"No! You're not going to hell Sora! And you can't let ANYONE tell you otherwise! You're a good person… and very brave too…" Roxas assured, grabbing my hand and holding it tenderly.

I felt better after hearing his words… and from feeling the warm touch of his hand. I never wanted to leave this moment. Maybe that was heaven- being someplace that you never want to leave. Or maybe, that was hell- if you CAN'T ever leave. Maybe heaven and hell are just two sides of the same coin.

"Thanks… it's nice to know that you think that." I said sincerely.

xXx

Roxas walked me home again, and I came home to an empty house. It didn't surprise me… in fact I may have been grateful.

Despite the fact that my mom was probably somewhere getting drunk, I felt happy to freely roam my own domain.

By nightfall, I was lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling. I was tired- but I couldn't fall asleep. It was one of those nights when you WANT to sleep, but your body had other ideas.

Suddenly my attention was averted to tuning in to the noise coming from downstairs. My mother had come home.

She barged through the door, and I heard her stumble around. There was someone else with her- a man. I strained to hear what they were saying… but then I heard them trip up the stairs. I pretended to be asleep.

My mother swung open the door, the pungent and acidic smell of alcohol rolling in with her.

"Hello honey… I know you're freagin' awake…" she said drunkenly, holding herself up with my bedframe.

I pulled the sheets farther up over my head, trying to block out her presence. But then I heard someone else enter the room.

"Where is it?" he grunted, bringing in a stench just as strong as my mother's.

"Right here…" my mother motioned to me, and then ripped the covers off of my body.

I curled into a ball as I laid there- still in my clothes- shivering from fear and the sudden cold.

"Oooh… that's a nice one…" he noted, looking me over.

"So do you want him? Might as well, you already paid me…" I heard my mother comment.

"Yeah. How old is it?" he grunted.

"Seven." She answered. After a little hesitation she added, "you like 'em young huh?"

"When I'm in the mood. Lucky for you that this one looks delicious." He smirked, nodding towards me.

"Then you can have him. See you in the morning!" she said with fake, drunken cheeriness… and she waved good night to whoever cared as she stumbled out of the room.

That just left me and this man.

He licked his lips, "This is gonna be fun…"

**A/N: ah! Stanger danger! **

**Seriously though… it disgusts me that this kind of stuff actually happens. I feel like a weirdo for writing this… but I suppose that's nothing new.**

**Anyway… was this too harsh- even for Sora's mom? Please review and tell me whatchya think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry it took so long, but here is a short little chapter to keep you satisfied! I also want to take the time to thank all of the peeps who reviewed… you guys are my motivation- thank you!**

** Bryei: thank you, I'm glad that you like the concept of a seven-year-old. And yes, I realize that Sora does think a little maturely… thank you for pointing that out!**

**shante1203: thank you very much! And don't worry, you'll find out who Roxas is soon enough. ;)**

**Scarletnight13: I totally agree with you… it is very sad to know that there ARE people out there who do this to their children. But grief can sometimes be a hard thing to deal with- and some people don't deal with it the best (*ahem* Sora's mother).**

**NinjaJudai19: yes… it is sad…**

**OmniaVanitas: yes, I realize that this may be crossing the line. I'm sorry if this made you feel disgusted or offended in any way… and I thank you for your criticism.**

**BlackSpiderman 4: I am so sorry for your Sora-kun… **

**but I never really described myself as CRUEL… oh well, guess I'm just that messed up in the head! :P**

**sinister6: thank you! And if I told you who Roxas was… I'd have to kill you. **

**Jk.**

**AngelicDestinyKitsune: Thank you so much! I was overjoyed at this great review, and that you like my story so much! Honestly, this really did a good job of motivating me (which I really needed at this point)! And thank you for the disclaimer suggestion… I'm gonna have to do that, 'cuz I am SICK and TIRED of freagin disclaimers. But I digress, thank you for this great motivation! **

**So again… thank you all so much! Oh and also… there is no more rape in this story (only references to the last chapter)… in case that concerned you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this chapter… nor the rest of the story! (Hah, in your face you stupid copyrights!)**

Chapter 9: Care

I woke the next morning to a ringing in my ears and a terrible, aching pain all over.

Last night was all a blur… it was just flashes of pain and even more pain- both mental and physical.

The man had violated me… both inside and out. I felt dirty… but not the kind of dirty where you want to take a shower. I felt the kind where you know that your soul will never be clean again.

Although, this wasn't the first time that this had happened.

My mother had had various 'clients' over the past months- but they were far and few between. It was hard to get someone to pay for someone so young, she had explained to me.

But I was obviously a trophy. It was hard for people to turn me down once they actually saw me. It seems like my mother only loves me for that reason… I was her 'little money maker,' she said.

I shook that thought away and then tried to sit up in bed, but was stopped by a sharp, throbbing pain in my behind. I gasped, and gingerly lifted the covers off of my body.

There was blood everywhere.

I almost puked at the smell that hit me- a stench that I could never get used to no matter how many times I smelled it.

I felt my eyes tear up, and I wiped my face with my sleeve… and I was glad that I really didn't remember what had happened last night.

xXx

My mother made me go to school… even though I had an almost unbearable pain all over.

At school, Kairi waited for me as always… but I didn't even acknowledge her. She gave me a sad puppy-dog look and tried to get me to talk- but even if I wanted to, I don't think I could.

"Come on, Sora… just tell me what the matter is!" she urged for the hundredth time, finally bringing me to a boiling point.

"You wanna know what the matter is! The matter is, is that you'll never understand! And I just wanna be left alone! Can't you stop bugging me for five seconds!" I yelled at her, but instantly regretted snapping at her like that.

"…fine… I just wanted to help…" she said, her voice full of hurt. She turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving me just staring at her as she walked away.

xXx

I was debating whether or not to tell Roxas about what had happened last night… but I decided against it. Instead, I had told him all about what happened that morning between Kairi and me.

"Did you try telling her that you were sorry?" he suggested.

"She won't even talk to me…" I said, looking down at the ground.

He seemed to ponder the thought for a moment… but then finally said, "Just give her a little time- girls are complicated things. She just needs to cool down… and you do too."

"You think so?" I questioned. The things he was saying were pretty wise for someone in first grade.

"Yeah, I really do." He smiled, and then hugged me- warm and meaningfully.

"Alright… thanks…" I hugged him back, and I felt all of the sorrows and pains in my soul fly away.

He really did care.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: finally to chapter ten! Whew! I am trying to post two chapters at a time now… so this one was written on the same day as chapter nine- in case you care about my hard work.**

**If you don't… enjoy anyway!**

Chapter 10: A Bad Day

That night- I lied awake thinking about Roxas. I couldn't get the warm essence of his hug to stop echoing inside me…but I didn't want it to go away. He was the only person who cared.

Although Kairi DID care, I don't think that I could ever tell her- she could never keep a secret.

I sighed and turned to look at the clock. It was one in the morning… but I didn't feel tired. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling some more- searching it's blankness for answers that I would never find.

Was there anyone who could TRULY understand… or was my problem a point of view that could only be seen from my perspective? Roxas seemed to understand, but in an acknowledging way and not a KNOWING way. There wasn't a chance that he would know.

And I he DID know… would that just make things worse? If he KNEW my pain instead of just trying to understand it, wouldn't that just make it harder for him to comfort me? Maybe it was better if he never truly did understand.

xXx

When I woke the next morning, I was obvious that I had fallen asleep. I rubbed the grogginess out of my eyes, and tried to keep them open.

Suddenly I noticed that my alarm hadn't gone off. I jolted upright and looked at my clock- it was 7:44… I only had fifteen minutes to get to school!

I hurried mu usual morning routine and quickly grabbed all of my things. I bolted out of the door and ran as fast as I could to school.

This wasn't going to be a very good day.

xXx

When I finally reached the school, I was out of breath and my lungs burned. But then I noticed that no one was outside… and inferred that the bell had already rung.

Great, I was late.

When someone was finally gracious enough to let me in to the building, I sprinted to my classroom- bursting through the door and making the teacher stop in mid-sentence.

"Well, I see that someone finally decided to show up today. Please take a seat Sora…" she instructed, and I silently obeyed.

As I passed her she hissed in my ear, "I will be having a TALK with you after class about this."

I just kept on walking, not even turning my attention to her.

xXx

During recess, I had to sit in the classroom all by myself. The teacher had given me detention- because she said that I had 'been rude and disrespectful to her and the learning of others.'

Whatever- I had thought. Bite me.

I was just mad that she thought that I was TRYING to burst in late. No, no- all the GOOD students don't lie awake at night or have to make their own lunch or walk to school. The GOOD students have everything done for them… and it was so irritating that I got in trouble.

If the teacher had known- would things have been different?

Maybe… but I wasn't going to take the chance.

xXx

When I got home, my mother was home too. I felt a clenching, sick feeling in my gut. It was a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Hopefully I was wrong.

"Hello mother…" I mumbled as I walked through the door. She had her back turned to me, and she looked tense.

"Hello… my little money maker…" she mumbled back, still facing away from me.

I didn't say anything. Was that her attempt at a compliment? Was she complimenting me on my job with the last client of hers? Or was she disappointed, and just being sarcastic? I couldn't tell, and I still felt sick.

She then slowly turned- a… smile… on her face. I didn't even know that it was possible for her to do that anymore.

She held a giant wad of cash in my face, "We are gonna make rent this month, kiddo! The last client liked you so much, he left a tip!" her voice got all high and squeaky at the word 'tip,' like she was trying to accentuate her happiness through the word. "You saved us honey!" she hugged me.

But I didn't feel happy. I actually felt… awkward. I had always wished that my mother would hug me, or call me 'honey' when she wasn't drunk, but now I saw that maybe I didn't really want that. It felt really weird.

And I didn't feel good about my 'saving us' either. I felt dirty all over again… because I had remembered what I had to DO to get that money. She loved me for the reason that I could earn her cash, but that wasn't a good reason. I wanted her to love me for me…

**A/N: this chapter was actually pretty long, compared to my other chapters. Well, I will try and type more chapters A.S.A.P… but for now… adios amigos!**

**Oh yes, review por favor (this is please in Spanish, I believe :D)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: well I finally got around to uploading another chapter! I've been busy with… well… being lazy over spring break… so I didn't really feel like doing work over my vacation. But anyway, it's here now! **

Chapter 11: Happy For a Moment

The next day was a lot better.

I talked to Roxas on the swings, and I told him about all the things that had gone wrong the day before- except for the part about the money.

"That sucks…" a forlorn look spread across his face, "I hope that you are having a better day today!" he suddenly beamed at me.

Good 'ol Roxas, always trying to brighten the mood. It was a nice thought, but it was hard to be happy when everything was wrong.

"Yeah, it has been better…" I answered.

"Well that's good! I missed you yesterday!" he chimed, grabbing my hand. His hands were warm and soft, and they felt like the home that I never had.

"I missed you too." I replied.

And I really had.

xXx

We walked home together again, holding hands. I had invited Kairi and Axel to walk home with us too- she had stopped being mad at me, just like Roxas said.

Things were kind of back to normal.

"Hey Sora, Kairi and I gotta turn here… we'll see ya later!" Axel said, stopping at the corner.

"Bye Sora, bye Roxas!" Kairi hugged both of us, making my heart beat a little faster. Her hugs were so cozy- and I hadn't realized how much I had missed them.

"See you Kairi!" Roxas and I said simultaneously. We gave each other a quick look, and I felt my face get hot.

"Haha, jinx!" he said teasingly.

"Nuh-uh!" I stuck my tongue out at him, and we all laughed- me, Roxas, Kairi, and even Axel.

At that moment I felt like a missing part of me had been filled- the place in my heart where my happiness settles.

I was already aching for the moment to be there again.

xXx

I pushed open the screen door to my faded blue house. I didn't know if my mother was home or not.

"Mother?" I called into the darkness of the house.

Then I saw her- lurking in the shadows. Her back was turned to me again… but she looked like she was crying.

When she heard me she slowly turned around, a look of hatred in her eyes.

"You…" her eyes narrowed. "You little jerk! You ruined everything!" she snarled.

I didn't say anything, because if I talked, the situation would just get worse.

"You did this to me! You RUINED me!" she suddenly yelled, getting right in my face.

"What did I do?" I asked, a timid undertone in my inflection.

Her eyes were like fire, and her face was scrunched with rage- "you KNOW what you did! You know all of that money that the guy paid me? Yeah… it was COUNTERFIET." She slapped a fake twenty dollar bill in my face. "THIS is what you earned me! What do you have to say for yourself- you worthless piece of crap!" her voice was like acid.

If I just back down and apologized for it- she might go easy on me. But, it wasn't my fault that the money was fake- and Roxas always told me to be brave. Maybe now was the time.

"Mother… it's not my fault that the money was fake, and I'm not going to apologize for something that i didn't do." I looked her straight in the eyes- feeling empowered deep down.

She was silent for a minute, taken aback by my assertiveness… but then just as quickly, she had me pinned up against the wall.

"You… are a VERY naught boy… I think that you deserve to be taught a lesson…" she spat, making me shiver with fear. What was going to happen?

And then I saw something that I hadn't noticed her holding before…

the carving knife.

**A/N: Suspense! **

**Well it looks like I'm only going to get one chapter done today… sorry… :(**

**I'll get the next one uploaded A.S.A.P (I know, I say that a lot)!**

**And if you liked it… please review!**

**And if you didn't… still review!**

**Well… ily guys- see you later! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I feel so bad for not uploading in such a long time! But, chapter 12 is finally here… after much anticipation. Honestly, I was thinking of killing this off… but I figured I would type a little more and see how people react. If I don't get a lot of reviews- then this story is probably going down the crapper. But… we will see!**

**So, my apologies for the wait- but here it is!**

Chapter 12: Comfort

Fear was overtaking me as my eyes traced the lethal curve of the knife.

"Would you like to… rethink… your answer?" she crooned, running the knife along my cheek.

I stayed silent. I was trying to be brave. Did this count?

She then held the knife to my neck.

"Apologize."

I was numb. I hardly felt the serrated edge of the blade against my throat. But I DID feel the fear that was consuming my core.

"No." I looked her straight in the eyes, pushing my fear away. It was such a simple word… but it was so powerful.

She screamed and lifted the knife, bringing it down just as quick.

I closed my eyes, bracing for the pain that I knew was going to come.

But there was nothing.

She had stabbed the knife into the wall, just inches from my head.

She collapsed on the floor, her body racked with sobs. Was I supposed to comfort her?

After a long hesitation I finally said, "… I-I'm sorry that the money was fake, mother…" I shakily patted her on the back, but she swatted me away.

"I know…"

xXx

The next day, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest.

I had been brave- I had stood up to my mother… I even had to comfort her. It made me feel empowered.

But why had she let me go? Why did she start crying?

I guess I would never know.

xXx

At school, Kairi was waiting for me again.

"Sora!" she ran up and hugged me, and I smelled her sweet scent.

"Hey…" I heard Axel mumble.

"Hey you guys." I said, feeling a little out of place.

Kairi then broke away from our hug, and looked me in the eyes.

"You're not mad anymore?" she asked.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well… I _was_ being kind of nosy. I shouldn't have bugged you."

"It's fine Kairi, I'm just glad that we're all friends again!" I beamed at her.

She smiled back.

**A/N: well there you go... I know it's really short- but don't worry- chapter 13 is longer and on its way A.S.A.P!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in such a long time! My life had been uber busy… and I have been trying like heck to get back into this. So now… here I am! (And being addicted to watching Kuroshitsuji didn't help either!)**

Chapter 13: A Note

The days went by pretty fast after that.

My mother and I hardly talked… and it was probably because of the incident that had happened earlier. Maybe she felt ashamed that she had caved in, and that she had to admit that she needed me. Or maybe, she was just ignoring me again.

While I was walking to school, I noticed that there were dead animals all over the side of the road. I hadn't even noticed them before, but I was recently realizing a lot of things that I hadn't ever noticed before.

And then it hit me.

Even if your world stops… or even someone close to you… the rest of the world keeps on turning. No matter the problem- big or small- no one seems to notice but you and everyone around you. Although no one can truly understand the pain that YOU feel, or the longing… they can try and make it better. They can comfort you and try and make the scars go away.

But scars never really go away.

xXx

"Sora, what's the answer?" I heard the teacher's nagging voice cut into my thoughts.

I hadn't been paying attention at all- I had been lost in a daydream and staring listlessly out the window.

"Um… what was the question?"

Everyone laughed.

The teacher sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, as if trying to rid herself of a headache.

"Sora, please pay attention…"

I stayed silent, but returned my gaze to the window. She continued with her endless droning.

Today was so boring…

xXx

I was half asleep when a paper airplane flew into my head.

"Ow!" I hissed, even though it really didn't hurt. I turned my sight to the direction of where it came from.

There was Kairi, waving a sly wave.

She pointed and motioned for me to open the plane.

I obeyed, trying as silently as I could to open the crackling paper. It said;

Dear Sora,

I'm so sorry about what happened between us. I just want to have one big happy group. So I decided that I'm going to make Axie (oops, I mean AXEL) hang out with you and me and Roxas. I hope that you don't mind… I know how you and Roxas like to hang out alone. But I miss you… and I just want us all to be friends, OK?

-Kairi

I glanced back over at her, and she was mindlessly staring straight ahead- probably pretending to pay attention.

I flipped the paper over, and wrote on the back;

Kairi,

I think that that's a really good idea. Roxas told me a while ago that I was his only friend, and that made me feel happy AND sad. I like hanging out with just him, but I miss you too. And maybe if we are one big group, Roxas won't feel like I'm his only friend.

-Sora

I folded the airplane back up and carefully aimed it at Kairi's desk- it landed perfectly.

She looked back at me and smiled, and I realized how much I loved her smiles- and how much I missed them.

I am suddenly startled when the teacher bursted into my thoughts.

"Passing notes are we?"

She is talking to Kairi, glaring down at the note that she was still clutching.

"I-I uh… I was just-" she stuttered, trying to explain. But it didn't matter- the teacher snaped it up anyway.

She mumbled to herself, obviously reading it. She glared at both of us from over her bifocals- readjusting them occasionally.

"No more of this nonsense. You will either pay attention or get detention- your choice."

We were both silent.

"That's what I thought…" she growled, tossing the note in the trashcan

"Now, on with today's lesson…"

I just tuned her out.

**A/N: Woohoo! Finally got another chapter up! I'm trying as fast as I can to get the rest of this story up… there are only four more chapters left. (sad face) But I hope you are enjoying my story so far! Again… sorry for the delay… I know it's been a while- hopefully you haven't forgotten the plot of this story so far!**

**Anyway… if you review you get a cookie from little Sora-chan here!**

**Sora- take the damn cookie.**

**Me- …well maybe another time. You can have a cookie from me instead! Yes… yes! Bow down to me my minions! Bow down to the cookie overlord!**

**Sorry- I'm hyper. Ciao! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: wow... it's been a long time! I feel so bad for not updating in so long- but I haven't had a computer! But I hope that you guys can forgive me... and there will be more updates sooner! But anyway... here's the next chapter- thanks for sticking with me!**

Chapter 14: A Talk

(RECESS)

"So what did your note say Sora?" Kairi asked me, her eyes full of curiosity. I could tell that the question had been burning up in her all morning.

"Well... I think that it's a great idea to all be together!" I faintly smiled... just enough that she could tell.

A look of joy and excitement spread across her face. "Great! I'll tell Axel!" She bolted off, searching for her boyfriend.

'Boyfriend...' now even I was saying that he was!

I might have been jealous at that thought- but Kairi was my friend. It would be too weird if I LIKE liked her...

"Sora, can I talk to you?"

I heard a foreign voice behind me... and I felt a rock drop in my stomach. When someone says 'can I talk to you?' it usually means you're in trouble.

I slowly turned around and saw a woman in a crisp suit and a neat pony tail.

"Um, yeah?" I said, not sure what else to say.

"Come with me please..." she turned, and headed in the direction of the side doors. I followed, but looked back to see if I could find Kairi. She would be mad that I left her, but if I just explained then she would understand.

Still, I felt bad for leaving her like that.

And what about Roxas? I had forgotten about Roxas! Well, hopefully Kairi and Axel would be nice enough to invite him to play with them.

xXx

The business lady led me into the guidance counselor's office, and motioned for me to take a seat.

"Am I in trouble?" I blurted, letting anxiety get the best of me.

"No Sora, you're not in trouble." She said, sitting down next to me. "I just need to ask you some questions... is that alright?"

Thank goodness I wasn't in trouble.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay..." she mumbled- flipping through a stack of paperwork. "So first off- my name is Shelby Baker... but you can just call me Shelby. "

She held out her hand for me to shake, and I took it firmly in my grasp.

"I'm Sora... nice to meet you."

She giggled, "sweetie I already know who you are."

My face turned a little red, "ah, y-yeah. Right."

"So Sora, how do you feel right now?"

My thoughts started racing... should I lie? Should I just tell her the truth? How DO I feel?

"Fine..." I finally said, looking down at the floor.

"Well that's good..." she said, scribbling something down on her clip board. "Next question... how do you feel at home?"

That was a tough one. I wanted to tell her the truth, yet for some reason I was scared at the same time. Did she already know about my situation?

"Fine..."

Safest answer.

More scribbles.

"Okay good. So tell me, do you feel safe at home?"

The 'NO!' almost blurted out of my mouth, but I caught myself.

"Yeah..." I lied.

She suddenly stopped scribbling and looked up. "Sora, you need to tell me the truth... alright?"

"...I-I am." I choked.

"Okay... I'm going to trust you. Just know that whatever you tell me is not going to leave this room, okay sweetie?"

Why did she keep calling me sweetie? That nickname had been corrupted for me by my mother and now I viewed it as a negative thing. But she didn't sound mocking or sarcastic. Maybe she was just trying to be nice.

"Yeah... okay..." I said. My body felt numb for some reason.

"So is there anything you want to talk about?" Shelby asked.

"Not really..." I answered.

"Well, I'm going to be coming over to inspect your house next week. We just want to check to make sure that everything is as it should be, okay?" she smiled.

"O-okay." I said. It's not like I could have said no.

"Good. I'll see you next week then, sweetie. And if you need someone to talk to, you can always call me at this number." She handed me a business card.

I thank her and weakly smile as she leads me back to my classroom.

**A/N: yeesh... I never realized how much cleaning up my old work could have used! Needless to say, this chapter went through A LOT of edits. Hope you liked it! Now that school is starting, I can have access to a computer more often. So hopefully there'll be more updates soon! And I know some people are wondering what happened to my other story, 'HUMANOID', but don't worry- I'll be updating that soon too! I now have the juices of creative writing flowing through me (that sounds wierd and gross), so I'll get back to that shortly! Again, I want to thank you all for sticking with me!**

**-Sincerely**

**xDarkMoonRoxas**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Past Mother

Before I knew it, the next week had decided to peek around the corner.

It was weird that a week had already passed since I had talked to Shelby... But that was how timed moved I guess. It's always slipping by without you even noticing- until it's too late.

My mother hadn't known that they were coming to inspect- and I was told not to tell her. Maybe they didn't want to give her time to prepare?

As I walked home, I noticed a strange car in the driveway. I hadn't even realized it was there until I was less than a block away.  
>They were already there.<p>

Then I suddenly had a thought. What if mother was mad at me for not telling her? That was a huge possibility, actually.

As I slowly walked up to the white screen door, I tentatively pushed it open.

As I had suspected, they had already showed up.

My mother stood there, just spectating the whole affair- as five people poked and pried into everything that caught their eyes.

Then a woman that I hadn't noticed came up to me.  
>"Hello Sora."<p>

Shelby.

I opened my mouth, but didn't respond- my mother was glaring at me. Her eyes looked as sad as they were fierce. But then she turned and exaggeratingly made a fuss of leaving the room.

"Well... it seems as if we need to take you to a safer place for a little bit Sora..." she knelt down to my level, and put an arm around me.  
>"I know that this is all overwhelming... But we are going to have to take you away from your mom for a little while." she tried looking me in the eyes, but I refused to look at her.<br>"We're going to give you tonight to pack your things and say your good byes... And I'll be here to pick you up first thing in the morning...  
>And if anything happens, you have my number- right?" she asks.<p>

I nod, but then I start bawling. I don't even know why- I should be HAPPY that I was being taken away from the hell that I had been living in. But, I also felt a pain of sadness too- one for my mother. I would miss her... She still WAS my mother after all... And I suddenly remembered all of the good times that we had before father died.

(flashback)  
>"Whee! Higher, higher!" I squeal in delight, as my mother pushes me on the swings. She is laughing, and gently pushing on my back everytime it comes to meet her hands. I feel safe and carefree... And genuinely happy. And I know that my mother feels the same.<br>(end flashback)

"Hey, sweetie... It's okay..." she held me in a deep, warm hug.  
>"Everything is going to be okay..." she whispered, gently rubbing my back.<p>

I cried even harder.

xXx  
>I hadn't seen my mother hardly at all since the social workers left. She was home... But avoiding me. Obviously she didn't want to see me before I left.<p>

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV... When all of a sudden I heard her voice behind me.

"Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone?"  
>She didn't sound mad... She sounded almost mischevious.<br>But then I felt a blunt, shocking pain to the backside of my head, and everything went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

**A:N/ I forgot to add a note to the last chapter... whoops. ^_^; Oh well... none of you probably take the time to listen to my little mini-rants anyway.**

**I feel bad for neglecting this story for so long- but I am newly motivated and determined to finish this story very soon! This is the second to last chapter... I believe so anyway. Haha...**

**ENOUGH OF THIS USELESS CHATTER! Let the story** **begin!**

Chapter 16: Cricket

I woke to fuzzy blackness. I wasn't even sure if I was awake, because there was no difference between the darkness of when I closed my eyes and when I opened them.

I tried moving, and found that my hands and feet were bound together by rope. There was a grimy rag stuffed in my mouth that I supposed was a gag.

Then I panicked. Wasn't I just sitting on the couch? Why was I here? Who did this to me? I struggled against my restraints, but found that the strong ropes only dug deeper into my flesh.

Then it hit me. Did my mother do this to me? She must have. But why? Was it because she was mad that I had told?

I tried not to think about that right now, and instead decided to figure out where I was exactly. It was small- I knew that because when I breathed out I could feel my warm breath bounce back onto my cheeks. It was dusty too; every time I inhaled my lungs were assaulted by particles. I really couldn't tell much more, except for that it was carpeted.

My heart fluttered when I suddenly remembered that I was scared of small spaces- and that this space was just barely big enough to contain me. I squirmed this way and that, trying to loosen my bindings- but it only made me tired and out of breath. I tried screaming for help through the gag, but it was no use- I doubted that anyone would hear me from... wherever I was.

Then I heard the slamming of a car door, and felt vibrations as the roar of an engine purred to life. So I was in a car. Obviously not inside the comfortable part of the vehicle- but rather in the trunk. That was what I was guessing anyway.

I was actually feeling quite sleepy as the humming vibrations and the bumps in the road generated an odd sort of lullaby. My whole being was completely overwhelmed by shock and fear, and it made me feel numb and tired. But the feeling ebbed as I sensed I was closer to the destination- Wherever I was going.

Then everything stopped. The engine died, and all I heard was the chirping of crickets.

Why did crickets chirp? I had learned in school that it was their mating call... But it also attracted predators. If so, then why chirp at all? Were they really that devoted to finding a mate? It made me think about what Roxas had told me- to stay strong. I was like a little chirping cricket... Just trying to find one person to love me- and hopefully- not get devoured by the malevolent forces of the world.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of loud footsteps approaching me. My instinct was to shrink back against the wall of the trunk- to try and disappear. But of course, that wouldn't ever happen.

The handle clicked as the trunk was slowly opened, the nostalgic autumn night air hitting me- along with the bright rays of moonlight. I closed my eyes, not caring to see my captor. I didn't want to believe that my own mother would do this to me. Sure, she had done some terrible things in the past... But this to me, would be the worst thing.

"Sora?" I heard her whisper my name, almost tenderly.

I stayed completely still- not even daring to breath.

"Sweetie?"

I slowly opened one eye to see her standing there, tears forming in her eyes. Why was she crying? She suddenly realized that I was watching her, and wiped her face clean of all emotion.

"Oh so you ARE alive..." she now said, her sarcastically bitter voice back.

I was silent, my heart beating so hard and loud that I thought it was going to break through my chest.

She then proceeded to grab me by my ankles, dragging me out of the trunk and into the middle of a field of wet grass. She then walked away, back towards the car.

I screamed and struggled- but to no prevail. Judging by the brightness of the stars and the quiet hollow whispering around me... I was in the middle of no where. No one would come to my rescue... not even Roxas.

I was suddenly jolted by sadness. Roxas! And Kairi too! What would happen if i never saw them again? I felt a terrible pain settle in my chest. I dont know why, but I remembered the day that Kairi and I first met. We were in preschool, and my desk was right next to hers. I had always been a shy child, and not one to talk very much. But one day we both dropped our papers we were coloring on, right in the aisle. I bent down to grab my paper, but so did Kairi- and we ended up smashing our heads together. We started apologizing and saying the same things at the same time. After less than a minute, we were laughing- and Kairi had become my best friend.

And then there was Roxas. He was the dearest friend that I had ever had... and made me feel loved again. He was the reason that I had been able to stand up to my mother. I had never even got to tell him how important he was to me.

I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing them again- especially without getting to say good bye. I didn't even want to think about that- but I had a sickening feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen.

I was spot on as I saw my mother approaching me again, the moonlight gleaming off of a metal baseball bat in her hands.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger... sorry. Need to keep the story interesting. As always... please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! I'm so happy that this is finally done... yet kind of sad too. I feel like I spent forever on this.  
>I'll shut up now- please read. :)<strong>

Chapter 17: Sora

I stared, wide-eyed with fear and shock.  
>What did she intend to do with that bat?<p>

She proceeded to walk towards me, clutching the bat with a shaky hand.

"I don't want to lose you..." she whispered, her eyes tearing up.

I didn't understand. If she was afraid of losing me... then why did she almost kill me? The back of my head suddenly throbbed with the memory, and I winced at the recurring pain. That blow could have killed me.

She kneeled down and stroked my hair, tenderly brushing it out of my eyes. I shivered with fear under her touch. She then removed the gag from my mouth- and I took the opportunity to scream.

"Shut up!" she hissed, stuffing the rag back into my mouth. "I was going to let you talk, but obviously all you're going to do is be the ungrateful, selfish brat that you are." she said, spitting each word at me.

Then her attitude shifted- she started crying.  
>"I'm so sorry honey... I'm so sorry..." she sobbed, kissing me on the forehead.<br>And then I started to cry. It was hard to see your own mother sob, no matter the circumstance.

But then she stood up, and tightened her grip on the bat. The adrenaline coursed through me as I realized her intentions.

"if I can't have you, nobody can..." she whispered, raising the bat.

And the world blurred. My fear and adrenaline overtook me, and I found the strength to quickly roll and dodge the near fatal blow of the bat.

She came down again and again, just barely missing me every time as I squirmed to dodge her hits.

But then she grabbed me and pinned me down to the ground with a strong hand.  
>"You're making this harder than it needs to be..." she cried, her firm hands shaking.<p>

She then raised the bat again, and held me down onto the ground.

"I love you, Sora."  
>She said my name- for the first time in years. For what seemed like forever.<br>But then she brought the bat down with a sickening 'crack' on my skull- making the pain from anything before seem like nothing. I screamed and writhed under her grasp, only making the numbing pain worse.

In a single moment, I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. I saw Kairi as she smiled her sweet smile, and I saw her laughing and squealing playfully as I chased her- but it was fuzzy and echoing- like a lost dream. I saw Roxas as he gazed at me with his glimmering eyes, and I even saw Axel- smirk and all. I saw my mother, happy and content as she sat on the porch reading a book. She smiled and waved to me, and I ran over to her and hugged her. She laughed. I saw cozy winter days that I spent bundled up with Kairi, and I saw bright summer days where we would play outside until dark. I saw my mother and father- laughing and cuddling as my father got ready to go to work. I saw them hugging and kissing, and I saw the happiness in my mother's eyes. She had really loved him, my father.

But then I felt the blood leaking from my body, draining me of all feeling as my thoughts and sight slowly ebbed into nothingness.


	18. Epilouge

**A/N: I bet you were all thinking, 'What the hell!? That's the ending!? This sucks!'  
>Well rest assured, that last chapter wasn't the COMPLETE end. This is it folks. The grand finale, fin, the frosting on the cake, etc.<strong>

**Please enjoy the fruits of my hard, long labor.**

xXEpilougeXx

I slowly opened my eyes, bracing for another blow- but all I saw was white. White as far as the eye could see.

Where was I? Was I dead? I felt nothing, like floating on water. All of my pain was gone, and I was no longer tied up.

I looked around, frantically searching for something- anything. I was trapped in an oblivion of peace. It was wrapping itself around me, enveloping me in an eden that I would never want to leave.

Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Sora..." it was Roxas. I would know that voice anywhere. What was he doing here? Was this a dream?

He came over to me and caressed my face, then hugged me. Warm and formidable- his hugs were the culmination of all the blankness around me. All of the feelings that this whiteness gave me, were conveyed in this single act.

He pulled away and looked me deep in the eyes.  
>"Sora, do you know where you are?" he asked.<p>

"No..." my voice echoed. Then I noticed that my lips hadn't moved- neither had his.

"... You are in heaven, sweetie..." he told me, hugging me yet again. "You don't have to worry anymore..." he whispered in my ear.

I was shocked, but not shocked at the same time. It was what I had been expecting- but it was still weird to hear it. I had anticipated Heaven to be full of clouds and angels and happiness- not this white blankness.

"This isn't actual heaven, you know." he said, probably overhearing my thoughts.

"Then what is this place?"

"It's the place where you go to for your broken heart to mend, and your sorrows to cease. It is a place of healing- and the place where you become an angel."

I thought about this for a minute, taking it all in. I wondered, "...Roxas?"

"Yes?"

"Are you an angel?"

He didn't answer at first, but then he gently stroked my hair and said, "Yes, Sora... I am an angel."

I was silent.

He continued stroking my hair, until I spoke, "Am I an angel too?"

"You are now..." he whispered, and grabbed my hand. "Let's go." he said.

I followed him as he led me through the infinite whiteness, until we came to two giant golden doors. They were gates- gilded and pearlescent, with a glimmer of radiance that made them beautiful yet intimidating.

"The gates of heaven..." I breathed.

"Yes Sora, and now you can be at peace forever." Roxas said, squeezing my hand.  
>"C'mon, lets go." he spoke softly as he led me through the gates<p>

There was only one last thing that Roxas said to me as the gates parted;

"You were so brave..."


End file.
